Most Beautiful
by inu runner
Summary: They met because he didn't know how to drive a stick shift. He took her in and payed her, but thats not what she really wants. SessXRin.
1. Stick Shift

1Most Beautiful

_Stick Shift_

He slammed his hand against the steering wheel for the umpteenth time. _Why won't the _

_car go faster?_ He tried to shift the gears, but found he couldn't.

Fine, the car wins this battle, but he was going to win the war that was going on between

human and machine.

He pulled into a parking space while the people honked at him. Tokyo is a very busy

city, not the place for someone who doesn't know how to drive their car.

The car rental company was going to go out of business by the time he was finished with

them.

Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone as he leaned against the enemy, his rental car. His

phone said it was 11:47 at night. He dialed Jaken's number and waited for his secretary

to answer.

"Yes Master?" Jaken answered on the other end.

"Call the rental company and tell them to get me a car that is not a stick shift. And make

it quite clear that if they do not get it here soon, **_the_** Sesshomaru Tayotomi, the President

of Demon's Corporation, will have their heads!" Sesshomaru had lost his nerve and was

shouting by the time he had finished talking.

Usually he never raised his voice, but this car had gotten him frazzled.

He shut the cell phone with a sharp click and felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Sir, you can't park here. This is a no parking zone because of the fire hydrant." the

police officer said in a board tone, like this happened every day.

"How much money do you want? How much do I have to pay you people to just leave

me alone!" It was official. Sesshomaru Tayotomi was losing his nerve over a car.

The police officer slowly backed away. He was very much afraid that this man might

just kill him by the look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru let his eyes go back to wandering the skyscrapers when he felt another light

tap on his shoulder.

"WHAT!" he said coldly as he turned around.

The sight that greeted him was not expected.

The young woman had a pony tail of light brown hair and a pair of deep, chocolate eyes.

He let his eyes wander down.

She wore a sleeveless dress that clung to her body and the skirt was very, very high. To

him it looked like the sides of the dress had been cut out to reveal the sides of her very

curvy body.

And, to pull her whole outfit off, she had on a pair of black go-go boots.

"Can I get a lift," the young lady said with a wide and welcoming smile.

"I don't um..." what was the best way he could tell her he didn't know how to drive a

stick shift?

"Look, I can drive if it's so much of a problem," the lady said as she got into the driver's

seat.

Sesshomaru had left his keys inside the car, not really caring if anyone stole the piece of

crap.

She started the car and he hurried to get into the passenger's seat, not wanting to be left

behind.

As soon as he was in she took off, shifting the gears with an ease that looked natural to

Sesshomaru.

_But she drives like my half-brother, _Sesshomaru thought as she narrowly missed cars.

She drove like it was some obstacle course.

He realized he had a death grip on his seat, so he tried to relax.

"I guess you normally don't drive stick shifts do you." The young lady started to strike up

a conversation.

"I normally don't drive at all."

"Oh, so you take the bus or subway?"

"No, I usually ride in a lime."

"No way! I've never ridden in one!" Sesshomaru felt a small smile tug at his face. He

thought it was funny how something that was an everyday thing to him could make her so

happy.

"I'm Rin by the way," she said extending her hand. Sesshomaru quickly shook it and

then let go.

He didn't want to know what she drove like when she only had one hand on the steering

wheel.

"Tayotomi Sesshomaru."

"Nice to meat you, and thanks for letting me drive your car!"

_She doesn't know who I am?_ Sesshomaru found himself liking the fact that this girl

didn't know who he was.

"What side of town are you headed for?"

"Upper East Side," that's where his hotel was supposed to be anyway.

"Good, I'm headed there too," and with that the young woman shifted gears.

Please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad?


	2. What I Want

_What I need_

Sesshomaru sighed as the vale drove his car away. Looking to his side he was shocked to

find the young woman not standing there.

He searched the street quickly and found her waiting on the corner of the sidewalk. She

was waiting at the buss stop and looking rather bored.

Sesshomaru hurriedly made his way over, wanting to know more about this mysterious

new acquaintance.

"Why'd you drive me all the way to my hotel just to get on a buss and leave?"

"I'm not waiting for a buss."

"Then why are you sitting there? It's cold outside."

"I don't mind it," Rin answered, her eyes making a sweep of the street.

"Well, if you are going to sit here for a while in the cold, at least take this." Sesshomaru

shrugged off his coat, not knowing why he was being so kind to this stranger.

The girl stood and took his coat. Smiling at him she said, "you don't know what I do…

do you?"

"I…" that thought had never occurred to him to ask what occupation this woman did.

"You're," Sesshomaru took a wild guess, "a waitress?"

Smirking at Rin's giggle he shook his head, defeated.

"I get paid for… you know," Rin tried to explain as a hesitant blush filled her cheeks. At

Sesshomaru's puzzled look Rin came over and pressed her body against his.

Realization flooded Sesshomaru's eyes as the couple stepped back from each other.

"Well, I can't have you standing all night in the cold air getting sick. I owe you for

saving me. Why don't you come inside with me."

"First of all," Rin laughed, "I didn't save your life. Second of all, I am definitely not

dressed for a ritzy place like that. Real men with money don't hang around girls like me

unless… you know."

Sesshomaru surveyed the woman in his coat. Buttoning the first three buttons on it,

Sesshomaru looked at his handiwork. "You look quite presentable to me."

Rin took his outstretched hand with a smile and let him lead her into the grand foyer that

took up the first floor of the hotel.

Heads turned to stair at **_the _**Sesshomaru Tayotomi as he made his way to his rooms with a

mysterious unknown girl in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin shifted uncomfortably as an elderly couple stared her down from their pointed, hawk-

like noses.

Sesshomaru, noticing the woman's discomfort, pulled her closer to his side and

mumbled,

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't belong here," was Rin's flat statement.

Stopping to wait for the elevator Sesshomaru gave her a kind look. "Just be yourself."

Sesshomaru suddenly regretted his words when a wicked smile came over Rin's face.

"Be myself?" Without waiting for a response Rin walked to a bench a propped her leg

up.

Her skirt, which already revealed too much skin, was pushed back by Rin's hand as she

expected her legs. "Oh dear!" the old couple's heads turned back to stare at Rin. "I

think there is a rip in my pantyhose."

The old man's mouth opened as he ogled Rin. Sesshomaru was afraid that either the old

man's dentures were going to fall out, or that he was going to have a heart attack as he

looked on at Rin's display in shock.

The old woman, realizing what was going on, thoroughly whacked her husband in the

stomach with her cane before dawdling along and turning her nose up in Rin's sight.

Rin skipped back to Sesshomaru who had a mild look of interest on his face.

The elevator doors dinged open and he held them for Rin as she entered the large

compartment. The doors shut and Sesshomaru glanced at the woman out of the corner of

his eye. "You don't have any pantyhose on."

Rin's giggle filled the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door to his sweet he was surprised to hear Rin's shock and approval at how

beautiful his rooms are.

"Wow!" was the only coherent word he could hear from her lips as she ran from room to

room. "I've never lived in any place this nice!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to tell Rin that this hotel room was a dump compared to his

mansion, but then stopped himself. _That would be cruel to tell her that._

"What job to you have?" Rin asked suddenly curious about who this man was.

"I…" he didn't want to give away who he was. Sesshomaru was rather enjoying that fact

that

this woman had no clue who he was, wasn't a filthy gold digger, and was bluntly honest

with him about everything. "I am a lawyer," Sesshomaru lied through his teeth and

shrugged. It wasn't that bad of a lie.

Rin crinkled her nose. "Ohhh, a lawyer! I've never met a lawyer before!"

Sesshomaru sighed at how easily the woman bought his lie and shook that hand that she

had extended to him. "Pleased to meet you," he said suavely, earning a lighthearted

giggle from Rin.

Shrugging off Sesshomaru's giant coat, Rin flung it across the back of one of the many

loveseats that littered the cavernous den in Sesshomaru's sweet. Then she reached for the

zipper to her boots. Taking them off with a sigh, Rin started to unzip her skirt and was

stopped by Sesshomaru's hand.

"Please," he tried to put a kind smile on his face, "you can keep your clothes on."

"But I thought…"

"I just don't want you to get sick or hurt out there."

Rin's eyes became large and danced merely as she looked into his golden ones. "You are

very kind." She bowered her head out of respect to Sesshomaru.

"Most people wouldn't say that," Sesshomaru said, half to himself, wondering why he

was being so kind to her anyway. Did he feel pity for her? An attraction to her?

Sesshomaru knew he was behaving very much unlike himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat, reclined in the couch, one eye watching the television, the other observing Rin as

she lay on the floor, giggling over the silliness of the certain show they were watching.

She stopped laughing and looked up at him and saw that he had been watching her.

Rising to her feet, Rin walked the short distance that separated her from Sesshomaru.

Gently setting herself down in his lap, she smiled at his smirk as his hands wound their

way around her body.

"You have been so kind to me when you know you didn't have to be," Rin kissed

Sesshomaru's forehead and then traveled town to kiss the side of his face.

Sesshomaru, in return, kissed Rin's collarbone and her little nose, which earned a

delighted giggle from the woman.

"There's one thing you have to know about me though." After waiting to get his

attention focused back on the woman in his arms he nodded for her to go on. "The only

thing I don't do is kiss mouths ."

Sessshomaru shrugged, "That doesn't bother me." Picking her up bridal style

Sesshomaru carried the young woman off to his bedroom.

_Maybe she is exactly what I need._

**Well… Thanks for being so patient guys!! Review!**

Nariko-Sama

MintlovesSR

Nisec

Babegalanime

sphinx


End file.
